


You Better Tell Him

by stillifall



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillifall/pseuds/stillifall
Summary: “You called 911 Eddie. I know your voice well enough, and Buck has been telling us about how you show up bruised. Doesn’t take a genius to connect the dots.”Well fuck him.Canon divergent. In which Maddie calls out Eddie and tells him to come clean to Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 326





	You Better Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first 9-1-1 fanfic. Enjoy ^^

Maddie was a familiar face for everyone in the 118. Her boyfriend was Chimney and her brother was Buck. If she wasn’t visiting one, she was definitely visiting the other. At this point, she was considered an unofficial member of their crew. Not that anyone complained, she was polite and very nice. Her calming presence was always welcomed in a place where almost everything was chaotic. And of course, where Buck was anything but calm. 

So when Eddie saw her come in, it wasn’t a big deal. She was here to pick up Buck, he knew that. Except that when she came in, she gave him a look. Eddie thought it was probably directed at someone else. He gave it no second thought.

“Tell Christopher we can have movie night another day,” Buck said as he finished packing up his gear, hurrying to get everything in place before Maddie reached them. Eddie laughed as Buck dropped more things than what he was placing inside his bag. 

They were at the end of their shift, both of them tired but content. Today had been an exciting day, no close calls or sad departures. It was just people being dumbasses, which, classic LA. He had just finished telling Buck about how he was going to stay in with Christopher, watch movies and eat pizza. Usually Buck was a frequent, if not required, guest in their movie nights, but today he had ‘sibling time’, which he explained was time he spent gossiping with Maddie while they went out to eat. Maddie paid, Buck explained, because she was the older sibling. 

“Of course. He’s going to ask for it anyway.” Which was true, if Buck couldn't hang out one day, Eddie was already having to offer Christopher at least 2 other alternate days to hang out with Buck. Not that he blamed the kid, he too enjoyed the man’s company. Buck chuckled, then a bigger smile broke into his face as he spotted his sister. Eddie’s heart warmed up at the sight. It was no surprise that Buck had this effect on him. His boyish grin and sincere smiles had a way of melting his heart.

“Maddieeeee!” He went in for a hug, Maddie chuckling as he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. She sent a small wave to Eddie, her eyes narrowing for a bit. Eddie noticed, but paid it no mind. Once again, maybe it was just him. He was probably just seeing things.

“I just need to grab some leftovers Cap left for me and I’ll be good to go.” Maddie nodded and responded something along the lines of ‘don't trip’ and ‘don’t die’ to her brother. Once Buck sprinted to the kitchen, she turned to Eddie. 

“Eddie.”

He stopped packing up his gear and turned to look at her. Her voice was firm. She was looking serious now, her eyes a mixture of sadness and anger and concern. Her eyebrows were furrowed. Eddie didn’t know what this was about. Maybe she was upset about how he was mad at Buck because of the lawsuit? But that was weeks ago and she didn’t seem like the type to hold grudges. And Buck didn’t seem like the type of person to get other people involved.

(Or maybe she found out he was hopelessly in love with Buck and she didn’t approve of him. No. That couldn’t be it.)

“Hey Maddie. Can I help you?” He tried to keep his tone calm and friendly. No need to let her know he was kind of scared.

“Does he know?” She answered, not skipping a beat. Eddie’s heart stopped. It was definitely about his crush. She grew impatient at his silence.

“Does he know you do illegal fighting Eddie?” She answered, her tone unfazed. Eddie felt a sigh of relief leave him, but then get replaced by a spark of anger and curiosity. Out of all the things to be questioned about, that wasn’t a topic he was prepared to discuss. Not with Maddie. Not with anyone. (Cap had forced it out of him, but that was different.)

“How did you-”

“You called 911 Eddie. I know your voice well enough, and Buck has been telling us about how you show up bruised. Doesn’t take a genius to connect the dots.”

Well fuck him. 

“He doesn’t know.” Maddie now looked frustrated. Eddie didn’t know how to explain to her that this, this was complicated. He couldn't tell her how it had gotten out of control, how he didn’t want Buck thinking less of him, and how he didn’t want to show him that part of him.

“He’s been worried Eddie,” Maddie mentioned, her tone soft, almost pleading. 

“I know.” He wasn’t lying. He knew that Buck would sometimes stare at him longer than necessary. He knew how he would bite his tongue whenever he flashed a bit of skin, showing his bruises. He knew Buck was dying to ask what happened. He knew this. 

“You have to tell him-”

“Tell me what,” Buck cut in. A small, confused smile on his face. He was holding tupperware on his hand, it smelled good. Cap’s cooking always did. Eddie and Maddie exchanged a look and then Eddie spoke,

“Nothing. Just how Bosko had to bail me out of jail the other day.” Maddie and Buck widened their eyes. If he had to tell the truth about anything, he would prefer to let this one out.

“What?” 

Eddie shrugged, and while he knew Buck was definitely going to chase for more answers, it was enough for now. Maddie grabbed the tupperware Buck was holding and Buck then grabbed his gearbag. The look Buck shot him meant that he was definitely going to tell him everything, no details left out. Eddie only gave him a reassuring smile. Maddie, on the other hand, shot him a warning look.

“I’ll see you man,” Buck gave him a hug, and it took everything in Eddie to let go. He wanted to keep his arms around the other man’s waist for a bit longer, keep him close for as long as he could. (He wanted to, selfishly, keep the truth out. Keep whatever sync they had going untouched.)

“I’ll see you.”

“Tell my little Buddy I love him!” Buck yelled as he and Maddie were almost out of the station. Eddie felt his heart speed up. Of course Buck loved his son as much as he did. He only sent a thumbs up. 

Buck didn’t make it any easier to not fall in love with him.

* * *

Their next shift, Eddie was nervous that Maddie was going to pop out of nowhere and scold him for not telling her brother the truth. Not that she was wrong, Eddie knew that the longer he kept Buck in the dark, the worse the consequences would be.

But, he hasn’t gone back to fighting since that time he almost accidentally killed someone. (Which yes, it wasn’t a great bar. But it was something.) And Cap has done a good job at keeping his secret while reminding him to take care of himself. 

“So any plans for today?” Eddie turned around. Buck had his gear bag hung on one shoulder, a smile on his face. His shirt looked wrinkled, and he had some sweat over his forehead. Those jeans were tight, and Eddie had to keep himself from wondering how good they probably make his butt look.

“Not today,” he answered. He finished picking up his stuff and stood up, walking towards Buck.

“Then, would you want to do movie night?” Eddie widened his eyes, and then broke out a smile. He wasn’t sure if he could afford another pizza order, (knowing how much Buck ate), but he wasn’t going to turn down a chance to spend time with Buck. 

“Sure, Christopher will be excited.”

“Great. I’ll pick up pizza and meet you at your place?” 

Eddie nodded, part of him relieved that Buck was going to be the one paying for pizza. It was so natural, how they would meet up and take care of Christopher together. It was sweet how they wanted to spend their free time together, despite being next to each other at work. It's like they never got enough of each other. While Eddie knew this was true for him, it felt nice to know Buck liked him, to some extent. Almost as if they were a family. As if they were partners. Eddie didn't want to linger on those thoughts.

"I'll see you there then." Buck gave him one more wave before heading to his jeep.

God he needed to tell him. He needed to tell him so he could have a crush on him without feeling guilty. So he could fully embask on Buck's smile without knowing the truth would take it away. He needed to tell him so he could still have a chance with him. 

He needed to.

* * *

Christopher was filling his mouth with popcorn, trying to imitate Buck. 

"You two are going to choke if you keep eating that way," Eddie mumbled, only to have Buck and his son chuckle. 

Christopher was sitting in between them. Buck had an arm around the boy, and so did Eddie. If touching Buck's arm made Eddie tense, he didn't show it. Besides, it's not like Buck was going to hold his hand. He was holding his son. 

At the end of the movie, Christopher was asleep, leaning into Buck's chest. Once the credits started rolling, Eddie shook off the popcorn his son had on his shirt and smiled. Buck was watching him do it, chuckling and muttering something about being messy.

"I'll take him to bed," He whispered. Buck nodded, looking down at Christopher with a fond smile. God, Eddie loved how Buck looked at his son. Like he was the stars. Like he was his own son. If asked, he knew Buck would adopt Christopher in a heartbeat.

Eddie picked up Christopher, Buck following close behind. The boy wasn't heavy, but there was something different about knowing both he and Buck were going to tuck in his son, something that made his legs go weak and his heartbeat go faster. Once tucked in, Christopher mumbled a good night. 

(Eddie heard 'good night dads'. Plural. But at this point he couldn't tell if it was wishful thinking or-)

He closed Christopher's door quietly, Buck waiting outside.

"Can I talk to you?" Buck asked. The softness in his eyes gone, replaced with something close to anxiety. He looked nervous. Eddie feared that he was going to get questioned. 

(Maybe Maddie told him and Buck realized he didn't want anything to do with him.)

Regardless of his worries, Eddie nodded. They walked to the kitchen, their steps soft in order to be as quiet as possible. The house was dimmed lightly. Once they reached the kitchen, Buck leaned against the counter. Both of them were standing in front of each other, a foot apart. Eddie was aware of how easy it would be to take a step forward and kiss him. He was aware of how easy it would be for Buck to do the same.

"So what's up?" Eddie asked, his voice firm. He hoped he was hiding all his worries and fears. Buck looked down, his eyebrows furrowed. Eddie realized just how nervous he looked and placed his hand on Buck's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Is everything-"

"I like you." 

Eddie widened his eyes. Out of everything to come out of his mouth, that wasn't it. 

"You-"

"I like you. I have this stupid crush on you and I love Christopher. And you are a great friend, my best friend, but I want more, I-" Buck slowed down and stepped forward, his voice lowering, "I want more". 

Eddie felt his heart quicken. Buck wanted more. His crush wasn't unrequited. Eddie met him halfway, their noses brushing against each other.

Just as their lips were about to touch, he felt Buck's hands make their way to his hip, then a bit higher. He yelped and pulled away. Fuck him and his bruises. 

"I'm sorry I didn't-" 

It took a moment of realization for Buck to go from guilty to confused.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, baffled. Eddie couldn't even lie and say no, he was half bending over, one of his hands clutching his side. The pain was coming in short quick flashes. It had bothered him this past week, but it was only when applying pressure that it would really hurt. His bruised rib was something he didn't expect anyone to be touching. Of course Buck would place a hand there.

"I'm fine," Eddie mumbled. Taking a deep breath and standing up. Maybe they could finish the kiss, or actually start it. He was dying to kiss Buck now that he knew the other man wanted it too. They could continue, pretending this didn't happen. Judging by Buck's look, the kiss was no longer on his mind though.

"Take off your shirt Eddie," Buck demanded. His tone was nothing like Eddie heard before.

"Geez Buck, I thought a date first-" His joke wasn't working, he stopped when he saw a scowl forming. Buck was still glaring at him. Reluctantly, Eddie took off his shirt. He could hear a sharp breath as he showed the bruises, cuts and scars to Buck.

"What the fuck Eddie?"

"It's nothing."

Buck looked pissed now. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Eddie, his eyes softening, almost as if asking him to tell the truth. There was a beat of silence, of Buck silently asking him to tell him everything. To confess. Eddie couldn't. Not now. Not yet.

They heard footsteps and immediately Buck grabbed the discarded shirt and threw it at Eddie. Christopher was awake, and he knew Eddie well enough to know he didn't want his son looking at his injuries.

"Hey buddy, everything good?" Buck asked, kneeling down and hugging the boy. Eddie finished adjusting his shirt and joined the pair.

"I had a nightmare. Can you sleep with me?" Buck looked at Eddie.

"How about your dad gets changed and he'll join you okay?" Eddie nodded at his son, a soft smile on his face.

"It can be the 3 of us!" 

"Another time. I have to head home buddy," Buck explained softly. He looked at Eddie.

"I'll join you in a bit kiddo." Christopher nodded and trailed back to his room. Once he was gone, Buck and Eddie stood next to each other in silence.

"It's late. You don't want to stay?" Eddie asked. He knew he was asking for a lot.

"I'll see you at work." Buck grabbed his jacket and started to head towards the door. He opened it and closed it, leaving Eddie with a coldness in his heart. 

They didn't talk about the kiss, Eddie thought. 

They didn't talk about how they almost kissed and how Buck told him he liked him and how Eddie could have given him everything. 

They didn't talk about how they lost everything before even beginning.

* * *

The next shift was awkward. If anyone in the team noticed it, they didn't mention it. 

The shift after that was still awkward. It's not that Buck would do something. It's what he wouldn't do. He wouldn't wait to leave with Eddie. He wouldn't pat his back after a call. He wouldn't save him a seat at the table. He wouldn't look at him with that soft gaze and playful smile. Eddie noticed every detail, it wasn't until Buck stopped doing those things that he realized how much those things made his day.

He hoped by the next shift Buck would begin talking to him. He finally understood what Buck meant, back when the lawsuit was still present and he was ghosting the man. 

"Buck, tell Eddie dinner is ready," Cap ordered as he finished mixing whatever he was cooking. Buck sent him a 'yes cap' and finished setting the table. Hen was sitting down, talking to Cap about Denis. Chimney was making coffee for everyone.

Buck went down and found Eddie changing out of his uniform. Clearing his throat, he told him how they were waiting for him. Before Eddie could get a word in, Buck was running upstairs, joining the rest.

"Should I bring Eddie his coffee or is he coming up-"

"Careful Chim-"

As he turned around, he bumped into Eddie, who was rushing to his seat. Neither saw each other coming. The burning coffee made Eddie let out a hiss and take off shirt. Immediately, Buck took off his and threw it at Eddie. It took less than a second for Eddie to realize why he did that. Chimney was spitting apologies, and Hen was looking concerned.

Then she burst out laughing.

"You know Buck, if you wanted to flex you could have just told us."

"Yeah man, you don't need to strip," Chimney answered, his voice now light and calm. He placed the empty cup of coffee on the table, shooting an apologetic look to Cap. 

"Sorry about that Eddie," he added. Eddie sent him a nod, now wearing Buck's shirt. It was a bit tight on him, he didn't notice how Buck gave him a second look, the man’s cheeks were slightly tinted red.

"Well I should go change," Eddie mumbled, flashing them a smile. Hen waved him off, losing interest and going back to her conversation with Cap. Chimney began to make a new cup of coffee.

"I'll get another shirt," Buck added. Both of them walked down, Cap shouting how they were going to start eating without them. 

They walked in sync and in silence. Each stealing glances at each other without noticing. Once they were both by their locker, Eddie sighed and turned to Buck.

"Why did you do that?" Buck sent him a side glance and shrugged.

"Figured you didn't want the rest of the team knowing." 

Makes sense. Eddie didn’t want the rest seeing his bruises. And Buck cared about his secret. So he still cared. At least that was good. There was a flicker of hope.

Buck had changed into a new shirt and was about to walk out when Eddie gripped his shoulder, stopping him from walking further away.

"You can't tell me you like me and then go three days without talking to me Evan."

It's like he set off a match. Suddenly Buck turned around, and he was so close to him, his eyes filled with fire, his fist clenched. Eddie would be lying if it didn’t turn him on in the slightless. 

"You went weeks without telling me about your bruises. In fact, I don't even know how you got them. Fighting probably. Maddie was going to tell me, but I told her I'd rather hear it from you. I trusted you."

Eddie wanted to place a hand on the man's cheek but he didn’t. He held himself back. No need to scare of Buck, Buck who might not like him anymore.

"I didn't want you to find out because I was afraid you would leave me."

Buck scoffed, a small smile on his face.

"That's stupid Diaz." Before Eddie could get upset at his remark, Buck placed his hands on his hips (lightly, Eddie noted, probably aware that he could hurt him) and kissed him. Once he pulled away, he smiled. 

"I could never leave you." His comment was followed by a slight fluttering of his eyelashes, something Eddie loved. He broke a smile.

"I was fighting. Illegal rink. I got too carried away-” Buck nodded, his forehead resting against his.

“Why did you do it?” He whispered. Eddie took a deep breath. It felt… oddly comforting to let it out. It scared the heck out of him to be this open with someone. But the fact that it was Buck made him feel protected.

“I was angry. I’m still angry. I’m angry Shannon left me, left us. Then you showed up with your stupid lawsuit and left me and Christoper. And I was just so fucking angry people kept leaving,” Eddie responded, his tone harsh and bitter. Buck kissed his cheek.

“How long?” Buck asked.

“A couple weeks. Bosko introduced me. Though she didn’t expect me to-”

“Take it this far?” Eddie hummed in agreement.

“Well you have me. And I’m not leaving you. And if you get angry, then we take it out in boxing or kissing or in mario kart, like normal people, okay?” Eddie chuckled at him, making Buck smile at him like he hasn’t in days. Buck always offered the most simple things and made them feel like he was offering the world.

They stood there, in each other's embrace, for a bit. What must have been 3 minutes felt like forever for them. They let go of each other and walked back to the others, their hands intertwined. It was a soft and shy gesture. It was comforting. It made Eddie feel brave. 

(Later, he would tell the others. It wouldn’t be a big deal, just another chapter in his messy life. He would have Buck standing right by his side, Cap on the other. He would be met by understanding, by familiarity. He would realize he could be upset, be angry and not self destroy. He realized he had a family here, one that was permanent and was going to be with him as long as he’d let them).

* * *

That night they found themselves lazily tangled in each other on Eddie’s couch. Christopher had fallen asleep not long ago. Buck was playing with Eddie’s hair, humming contentedly. They were both lying across on the couch, it was hard to see where one of them ended and the other began. 

“So Maddie knew?” Buck asked. Eddie nodded.

“I didn’t think she would find out.” Buck laughed then.

“You call 9-1-1 and expect my sister to not know? You are a dumbass Diaz” He mumbled. Eddie rolled his eyes. He rolled onto his side, close enough to be face to face with Buck.

He smiled. Christopher was sleep, Buck was holding him, he couldn't ask for more. It seemed impossible, yet familiar. Almost as if this is what they’ve been working towards, like this was, naturally, the next step. He was lucky to fall in love with him.

“It’s easy to fall in love with you Evan,” Eddie responded tiredly, ignoring Buck’s previous comment. Buck smiled, his eyes sparkling with joy. He radiated happiness. Eddie wished he could keep making him smile like that for the rest of his life. Smile like that because of him. For him.

“You are my dumbass Diaz.” He kissed him, pressing his lips softly. 

“But I love you too.”


End file.
